


we have not touched the stars (and nor are we forgiven)

by cointrick



Category: Xyag
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Vore?, basically u eat sheldon cooper, kinschool, kinsex, light vore??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cointrick/pseuds/cointrick
Summary: sheldon cooper goes to ur kinschool and has taken a liking to ur sharp teeth





	we have not touched the stars (and nor are we forgiven)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for spelling errors i am SO tired. why did i sit down and write this. im not even a writer jesus christ

It is 3rd period on your first day of highschool when you meet Karkat Vantas. His skin is the color of leftover sausages, and his posture reminds you of Freddie Mercury. You’ve chosen your designated seat to be behind him and next to your cousin, who is the only person you actually recognize. He is a fruity homosexual wearing vibrant clothes that make you feel like you’re at a disco party. He smiles at you but you decide sitting next to him was a mistake and instead opt on ignoring him. 

Back to Karkat. He turns in his chair, giving you a funny look. You can see dull teeth poking out of his lips, which are the color of piss. It awakens something in you that you decide no to dwell on. 

“I’m Karkat,” he says, in a way that makes it seem like you’ve already annoyed him. “You look new, so I’ve taken it upon myself to warn you about our teacher, Mom.” He looks around cautiously, but the teacher is clearly occupied with another student. “You know what kinsex is, right?”

You shake your head, feeling a little left out on whatever this kinsex is. He sighs, dramatic and like a gun pointed at your already low self-confidence. “Right. Well, see… Have you met Yugi yet? The science teacher?”

Unfortunately, you have. They are your homeroom teacher, and their body-shape resembles that of the lamp from Undertale. Although, they were courteous enough to warn you about the clogged toilet in the neutral bathroom. 

“Basically… When two kins have been kindating for some time, one of them end up getting kinpregnant through kinsex. Professor Yugi is currently kinpreg with the child of a janitor who works here. Joe Mama, I think?” He waves his hand, as if such curious information doesn’t matter. Which, to you, it does. “Anyway, it’s how kinnies are born.”

You nod. It doesn’t make much sense, but you wouldn’t want to seem uncool in kinschool. 

Karkat looks bored of you already, but he finishes up. “I’m assuming you’ll be a kinvirgin for a while, but if the time ever comes…. Just be careful of Mom. You wouldn’t want anyone walking in on you…” He glares at you one last time before turning his attention back to Mom, who is signalling that class has begun. (Albeit, 15 minutes late.)

You’re awfully eager to learn more about this kinsex. You don’t know what it is, but it sounds exciting. You’ve always yearned for the chance to be accepted, and if kinsex is the way to popularity… Well, at this point, you’ll take anything. 

After the period ends, you follow your cousin to the gym. Luckily for you, the principal had decided that it would be best for you two to have similar schedules. You shiver at the thought of your kinschool’s principal, Sans. He used an excessive amount of puns and had dark eyes that were made completely of void, yet somehow… You found him eerily attractive. Of course, you’d never consider the thought of developing feelings for him. He had a very prestigious child named Reigen, and based on what you’ve seen it’d be better not to involve yourself with that. 

You follow your cousin down to the locker where he meets up with his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. You’d met Sasuke at one of your cousin’s birthday parties sometime ago, but you hadn’t had a chance to speak with him much since the two spent a lot of time alone and away from the party. 

You change quickly, suddenly feeling very anxious. It’s almost as if someone is watching you. You brush off the feeling to catch up with your cousin. He has a few more friends gathered with him, all of whom he introduces you two while you wait for PE to start.

There is Sou, whose appearance is more little creacher than human. Next to them is ReigenArataka, who claims to also be Sans’ child. You have to squint, but there is a clear difference. Surely Reign must have been first, right?

There’s also Rei, who is holding a mug with an anime character you can’t identify on it. You frown. “Shouldn’t you have brought a water bottle instead?”

Rei sneers at you, face contorted into that of a gremlin. No more words are exchanged. Luckily you are saved by the gym teacher glowing his whistle. 

He has a thick accent when he speaks, but such a distracting set of apple bottom jeans. Boots with the fur, as well. You wonder why the gym teacher is wearing boots instead of sneakers. 

“I’m Mr. English,” he says, clearing his throat. “Today we will be playing kinball.” 

Somewhere in the crowd you hear a snicker. Sou clutches their piss jar tightly, and you take a moment to process that you were suppose to grab yours, too. Mr. English is in the middle of speaking, so you take the time to head over to the rack of jars. 

Once you’re there, you notice someone else was picking up a piss jar as well. He smiles at you with intense blue eyes and you blush. He is wearing a tight fitting Green Lantern shirt. You think to mention your similar taste in superheroes, but he is gone before you are able to say anything. You sigh, grabbing your piss jar and heading back over to the crowd of students listening to Mr. English ramble on. 

From somewhere in the sea of students, there is a loud groan. You spot Karkat at the source, who has his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face. He is standing next to Kanaya Maryam, who looks equally as annoyed but seems more patient than her friend. 

Mr. English decides that he’s had enough of listening to himself (the entire class would agree) and tells everyone to set their jars in a line center gym for kinball. After a minute of bumping into other students as you try to set your piss jar down, everyone is set and ready. The class has been divided into two teams, each with their foot against the wall and ready to run. 

Mr. English blows the whistle. You and Delthea from the other team head for the same jar, and you end up getting it first. They give you an unnerving smile and you decide that’s who you’d like to get out first.

You head back behind the line, but your attention is quickly drawn over to where the jars are mostly gone; there, you find Idate and Sou both struggling over the same piss jar. Idate gives one last tug, ripping it from Sou’s hands. Sou’s knees falter and they fall to the floor, releasing great sobs. Idate laughs and throws their jar at Sou, which breaks open. The piss splatters onto Sou, soaking them and dripping onto the floor. Mr. English blows the whistle and Sou heads to the bleachers to sit out. 

You teammate Joe chuckles from beside you, gripping onto the jar. He makes aim for Delthea, knocking the jar against her. More piss splatters onto the floor, but she can only giggle. Joe looks happier than ever, and you reluctantly let go of your only chance at actually getting someone out. 

Until you notice the person from before. He is standing gracefully on the other side of the gym with no cover and no jar. You hate the thought of getting someone so perfect out, but… It would impress him, wouldn’t it? 

You aim, carefully steadying your arm and squinting at him. He remains oblivious to your attempts at getting him out, and it makes your heart swell with something new. 

You throw the jar, it’s speed gaining as it gets closer to the mystery man. It hits him square in the stomach, but he remains completely still. His hand is drenched in piss, and the two of you lock gazes. He brings a dripping finger up to his lips and dips it into his mouth seductively. You freeze up, giving your enemies enough time to throw a jar at you. You are now soaked in piss, and numbly you walk over to the bleachers. The other student grins and follows you over. 

You take a seat next to Dismas, who reeks of piss. You think she may have said something along the lines of “Welcome to kinschool!” directed at you, but your attention is on the boy. He takes a seat on the step behind you, and you can hear furious scribbling. Dismas has moved away by now, and in her place takes a note that had come from behind. 

Meet me in the upstairs bathroom during lunch, 6th period  
\- Sheldon

You feel your entire face getting hot and quickly you tuck the paper into your pocket as another student sits next to you. She has pretty blue hair that is just a shade darker than her skin. She smiles at you. 

“Hello there! I’m Lapis,” she greets, extending a hand. Her palms are wet with sweat and piss, but yours are too, so you take it. “Welcome to the school. You can sit with me at lunch today, if you’d like.”

You can feel the same eyes from the locker room on you again, and you cough awkwardly. “Oh, um,” you stutter, the back of your neck heating up. “I actually have somewhere to be during lunch. Maybe tomorrow, though…” 

Lapis nods in understanding, turning her attention over to her girlfriend, Kappa. You scoot away, feeling overwhelmed by the love coming off of the two. It’s too wholesome for you.

Your mind wanders elsewhere. It seems you’ve already made a friend today. Although, you don’t know what this friendship includes. Suppose you’ll just have to wait for lunch…

-

Since your first day of kinschool you have known not to run in the halls. But you also know that a very handsome and mysterious man named Sheldon has invited you to the upstairs bathroom, and there is no way you’ll be missing that. 

You bump into Aerith, someone your cousin had warned you over the summer to stay away from. You know it’s them from their very distinct “I Hate Tony Stark” shirt. They grab you by your cardigan sweater and pull you up so the two of you are eye to eye. 

“You lookin’ to get beat to a pulp, punk?” They ask in a threatening voice. You shake your head, stuttering out nonsense before another voice intervenes. 

“There a problem here?” Someone asks, and you look over to see none other than Sheldon. His eyes are locked onto Aerith. “I was just looking for my friend here, but it seems you’ve already found them. Mind explaining what’s going on, Aerith?” 

Aerith is quick to drop you, and you fall to your knees with a thud. They put their hands up in defense. “Ah, no Sheldon,” they say, looking flustered. “I didn’t realize they were one of yours. Won’t happen again.”

Sheldon gives Aerith a hard look. “Better not,” he says. “Move along now.” 

Aerith scurries away, As soon as they are out of sight, Sheldon walks over at you. He gives you a soft smile and a hand. “I was wondering where you went. If I had known Aerith had gotten to you I would have come sooner.”

You take his hand shyly, noticing how smooth his palms are. You have to wonder what lotion he uses. “Oh, no. It’s fine,” you say, feeling bashful. “I’ve been through worse.”

Sheldon gives you a sympathetic frown. “You don’t have to go through that anymore,’ he says, gazing at you like he’s dreaming with his eyes open. “Not while I’m around.” He gives your hand a firm squeeze and together you walk with your hands intertwined. 

You both make it to the bathroom in a comfortable silence, having been too flustered to speak up. He releases your grip to open the door for you, and you’d feel sad about it if not for the fact that he was being such a gentleman. You bow your head as you walk through the door, but you’re sure he can see the upwards tug at your lips. 

Once you’re both inside and he’s made sure that the stalls are empty, he turns to you. “I bet you’re wondering what this is about…” He says, and you nod. It is weird for the two of you to immediately act like you’ve known each other for years, but something about him makes you feel like you have. 

“When I saw you in the locker room, the first thing I noticed was your fangs,” he said, his voice small. “They’re so sharp. I bet you could sink your teeth into anything, huh?” 

He holds out his arm, and you gasp. His skin looks so smooth, devoid of any hair. When you look back at Sheldon his face is tinted pink. “I want you to take a bite out of me.” 

You give him a cautious look. “Really?” You ask, completely surprised. No one had ever asked you to take a bite out of them before. You’d always dreamed of it, but it seemed almost impossible. You thought the moment anyone would ask you to take a bite out of them would be the moment you start vibrating at a frequency that breaks glass. 

Sheldon nods, and gently you take his arm. You give him one last glance before lifting his skin to your mouth, opening your lips around him. You take a slow bite into him, and it’s a moment before you break the flesh. Soon enough you can feel blood rushing around your teeth and into your mouth. You dig your fangs deeper, curling them around a group of flesh. You pause for a moment before tearing the flesh off and taking it onto your tongue. Sheldon lets out a small pant, heaving the breath he had been holding out. His gaze is stuck on his wound, and then your eyes meet. You start chewing on his meat, his eyes full of desperation. 

Unexpectedly, the door swings open. Ciel, a student dressed like he was born in the early 1800s, takes a few steps into the bathroom before noticing you and Sheldon. 

“Oh, uhhh,” Ciel says, eyes moving from Sheldon’s open wound to your puffed out cheeks full of flesh. Ciel steps back leisurely before sprinting out the bathroom door. You give Sheldon a knowing look, and he looks at you expectantly, holding up his arm again. 

You shake your head. “Not today,” you say, your voice a whisper, as if you’re sharing a secret. “The bell is about to ring, and I need to clean your wound.” He pouts at you but you turn your back, shuffling through the cabinets in the bathroom. Luckily enough, your kinschool was smart enough to add a first-aid kit, and quickly you are tending to Sheldon’s broken flesh. 

You finish up on his injury, taking longer than you’d have liked due to the two of you exchanging glances at each other and then giggling. Just as you’re packing away the kit, the bell rings for 7th period. You stand up, dusting yourself off and then offering a hand to Sheldon. He takes it, using his injured arm to stand up. His wound is covered with a large bandaid, and he seems just as fine as he was before, if not a little frenzied. 

The both of you step out, and you realize your classes are in different directions. You give Sheldon a small wave and are about to turn around before he speaks up. 

“Wait,” he says, a little frantic. “There’s a dance next Friday. I was wondering… Would you like to go?” He blushes. “I mean, we can go as friends, or whatever. This doesn’t have to be a thing, it can just be something we do─ or a one time thing, that’s fine, I don’t mind if─”

You cut him off by placing a firm kiss to his cheek, then leaning back with a mischievous smile. “You owe me a dance,” you say, before walking off to your next class. You can feel those same eyes from before on you again, but this time it feels more like fairies dancing along your back.

Looks like you’ve got Friday to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> why the hell did u read that  
well mine as well follow me on xyag dot space my user is .smiley  
btw my friend made a joke about ao3 works being called shit like "we have not touched the stars (and nor are we forgiven)" and then having tags like anal fingering so that's where i got the title


End file.
